The compositions of the present invention are part of a continued search for the next generation of low global warming potential materials. Such materials must have low environmental impact, as measured by low global warming potential and zero or negligible ozone depletion potential. New air conditioning and heat pump working fluids are needed.
Heating is required in a wide range of applications, including space heating, water heating for domestic or other service, food drying, process heating, etc. Presently this heating is mostly provided through heaters using fossil fuels (e.g. heavy oil, natural gas etc.). Thus working fluids that can provide heating in energy efficient heat pumps are needed.
Air conditioning is needed for residential and larger sized buildings. In particular in regions with high ambient temperatures, not all refrigerants will provide the needed energy efficiency. Thus, new low GWP refrigerants and working fluids are needed for air conditioning.